


Extensiones y Pensamientos de Relaciones Inevitables

by eternalmourn



Series: Trick or Treat Meme [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La verdad que no sé como resumir esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extensiones y Pensamientos de Relaciones Inevitables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderaan/gifts).



Instantes mágicos producto del destino. Relaciones insoportables, que se tornan llevaderas e incluso sensuales. Tactos un poco bruscos al principio que con el pasar del tiempo se transforman en caricias. Caprichos que se transforman en melodías. Estaturas que se complementan en los enlaces carnales. A veces se pregunta sí lo que está por hacer está bien o está mal. Se encuentra frente a la puerta de la casa de esa persona, pero duda en golpear, aunque la duda es efímera; desde lo recóndito de su interior (y desde su entrepierna) desea mucho ingresar y desnudar las verdades que guarda su mente perturbada. Al parecer el otro sujeto percibe su presencia, ya que abre la puerta mucho antes de que él toque. Una gran sonrisa está plasmada en el sujeto que se cruza de brazos y se apoya de costado contra el marco de la puerta. Las dudas vuelven a surgir, y un sudor frío recorre el cuerpo, y un temblor casi imperceptible a los ojos de los demás procede al encontrarse en esta situaci{on.

Replanteos sobre la ética y moral invaden la mente, aunque muchas insinuaciones del entorno dan a entender que la relación ser{ia bien aceptada. La niña dueña de su corazón ha expuesto pensamientos de aprobación y también de reproche por el tiempo perdido. Había buena vibra en el aire, y la energía positiva indicaba que esto tal vez no era mala idea. Una sonrisa se cruza de manera fugaz. 

Antes de poder emitir palabra alguna el sujeto del interior lo arrastra y comienza a dibujar su cuerpo con las manos, recordando todas y cada una de las partes que había deseado poseer. Besos demandantes que dejan sin aliento continúan entre los dos. La necesidad se vuelve insoportable y el exceso de ropa intolerable. Pocos minutos pasan hasta que la piel surge a la luz, la admiración por ambas partes igual. Manos que exploran deseosas de trazar un mapa mental de brazos, piernas, pecho, espalda, marcas que resaltan. La excitación es demasiada y el néctar blanco producto del éxtasis emana de cada flor. El cansancio posterior vale la pena. 

-"Estaba por ir a buscarte"- el sujeto alto y moreno comentó sobre la cabeza del sujeto rubio. Ambos rendidos en el suelo, el moreno boca arriba, el rubio encima de él. Lo tenía abrazado por miedo a que el rubio huyera, aunque sabía que éste no lo haría.

-"Fue buena idea venir"- comentó el rubio, su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del moreno.

-"¿Por qué tardamos tanto?"- la voz del moreno cargaba tristeza.

-"Recuperemos el tiempo perdido"- dijo el rubio antes de pegar sus labios con los del moreno.

-"Fantástico plan"- comentó el moreno mientras se unía a los besos.

Terminado el acto, el regreso a casa. Las convivencias so arduas, así que estropear el comienzo no serviría de nada. La separación momentánea siempre ayuda al florecimiento gradual de lo predecible. La seguridad comienza a consumarse, y los cabos sueltos se atan. Los días comienzan a transcurrir pero el cambio fundamental ha ocurrido. El entorno es suspicaz, más bien desentendido. La cotidianidad de la situación se vuelve incluso más normal que antes en los ámbitos laborales. 

-"Ya era hora, boss"- una palmada en la espalda de Steve.

-"Al menos ahora finalizó el baile"- una declaración enigmática de parte de Chin Ho seguida de un abrazo con Danny.

-"¿Tan evidente era?"- confusión en la cara de ambos.

-"Solo era cuestión de tiempo-" ambos primos exclamaron al unísono.

Celebraciones y jolgorio por la declaración final. Noches de festejo, alcohol felicitaciones. Autoridades que se enorgullecen de lo ejemplar de la ciudadanía que abraza por fin el concepto del amor. El futuro es distante pero se ve prometedor. Deseos y decisiones.

FIN


End file.
